The Queen's Dragon
by shiningmoonslayer
Summary: With the allegiance of House Haddock from the North and the downfall of several Great Houses; Things begin to stir in Old Europe. Queen Elsa Martell prepares her kingdom and house for the rumored threat looming over the horizon. On whom's house shall the bell toll for? Featuring characters: RoTG, Tangled, HTTyD, Frozen, and more...
1. Prologue

**_Author notes: My apologies for the lack of content. I would like to give a big Thanks and shout out to William563 for the edits and your cooperation in the making of this story. With that in mind an out of the way please enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

The annual Arendelle spring festival was beginning to underway; several officials from the Kingdom of Corona were well on their way to their sister kingdom. Aboard the Sea Raven, Corona's "flagship," stood princess Rapunzel and her husband Prince Eugene followed by Captain Sane Folsvenn and Fleet Admiral Cain Sevaneaux, a mysterious outsider who quickly rose to power in Corona. Finally, there was the guard wolf Luna, who only answered to Cain, Eugene or Rapunzel. These officials wouldn't be able to enjoy themselves until the two sister kingdoms renew the trade agreement and discuss any other important matters. Suffice to say; they may be there for a while.

Sailing there was smooth, and the seas were calm. The winds, however, smelled of change and things stirring. Eugene was never one for formal events or political tasks, but when it came to gossip or rumors, he was all over it. Whether it be the legendary lightning wolf that rules the sea or stories of armies on the march, he's learned to keep his ear open to any information that passes his desk, whether fact or fiction.

About an hour out till the Sea Raven docks, Eugene motions for Cain to speak with him.

Walking up to the prince and princess Cain gives a slight bow, "Good evening your majesties. You needed to see me?"

"Yes, I did," Prince Eugene answers while leaning on the starboard ropes "I wanted to get your opinion on something since this is your first time visiting our sister kingdom."

Cain rubs his beard for a second before he gives his response, "Would you like me to speak my mind on the subject?"

"I would like that," he replies

Being astute as Cain is, he answers by the following, "I don't have an opinion on our sister kingdom of Arendelle."

Eugene rolled his eyes, realizing he had asked a stupid question.

Cain continues, "if you want my opinion I shall give it to you when I've had plenty of time to assess them, meaning their strengths and weakness. And don't think I haven't heard about those rumors you've been listening to."

Without even thinking Eugene's eyes widen, "How do you know… and what do think about them?"

"That I can give you my opinion on," Cain utters, "I believe it just someone trying to stir up some trouble with our perspective kingdoms, which is one of the reasons why I came with you to this festival."

Eugene just ponders for a few minutes on the conversation he had with his Fleet Admiral, for Cain did make some valid points.

"Well, I appreciate your honesty Cain," Eugene responds "let's just hope that Elsa and her court feel the same about you."

All Cain could do was give a nod of agreement towards his superior, but also his friend, before Rapunzel would chime in after spending time with Luna. "What are you boys talking about?" curiosity getting the better of Rapunzel.

Eugene and Cain both eye each other before Eugene spoke up, "Oh nothing much dear, just venting some of my concerns to Cain."

"Are any of these concerns about how women take one look at you and they almost drop dead?" Rapunzel inquired.

"HEY, is it my fault you married such a handsome fellow?" asked Eugene

"Yes, yes, it is," replied Rapunzel, giggling.

As much as they went back and forth, it was easy to see the love, and even their Admiral would have joined in on the fun but before he had a chance the lookout spotted Arendelle and cried out "land ho" so it was time to bring the Sea Raven to port.

While things were going smoothly on the sea, a different tune was being sung in Arendelle, people running to and fro preparing for the festival down to the last detail; stress that sometimes even Queen Elsa isn't immune to. On this day, she has the full support of her court from advisor Kai to High General Haddock; everything is going well, or so it seems. The core of her army and navy were ill-prepared and were lacking experience. Being based in Arendelle, they had little to no experience and were sloppy in their duties. A well-planned strike on the capital could end Arendelle's sovereignty.

Elsa hopes that this trade agreement will change that with the order of new armaments for troops and ships, and instructors to train the recruits. Haddock as capable as he is as a commander and instructor, he can't do everything. His job is to not only look after the armies of Arendelle but the future interest of the kingdom as well, meaning protecting Queen Elsa and Princess Anna themselves. For as much as Elsa has her court's support ever since the great thaw, she learned not to trust the court. Except for Kai and General Haddock, both for different reasons.

Surprisingly, Elsa took this festival in stride for she had her sister backing her up as well as her family coming to visit, so it allows her to keep stress down to a minimum. She smirked, Haddock, was probably sweating bullets on the festivities, but hopefully, he can take his mind of his commanding role for one evening and enjoy himself. Much to the Arendelleans surprise, they were in for a rude awaking with the arrival of Corona.

After having docked the Sea Raven in the friendly port of Arendelle, everyone made landfall where they were greeted by; except the queen and her court; Arendelle sailors, soldiers and officials alike. Everyone from the sailors aboard the Sea Raven to the prince and princess, even the Admiral, had to stop and take in the sights for a quick second before it was on to business. Having come back to reality, the Coronites were greeted by an older gentleman in his late 40's, early 50's.

"Greetings your majesties, I am her Majesty's Royal Advisor Kai Forsworgen. I'm here to escort you to the palace." Kai advised.

"Thank you, Kai, lead the way," Eugene informed him.

As Kai lead the prince and princess towards the castle, Admiral Cain followed suit for Luna was walking beside Rapunzel. Kai couldn't help but look back at the Admiral for he didn't look like a Coronite nor an Admiral for that matter.

"Forgive my ignorance but who is that man following us?" Kai inquired.

"While he may not look like it, he is our Fleet Admiral. Someone in whom we respect and trust with our lives," Eugene answers.

Rapunzel chimes in, "and Luna here is our guard dog."

Kai replies, "very well, I shall inform the guards to stay their weapons."

"Then I shall stay my blade as well," Cain agrees to these terms.

Queen Elsa was in the throne room waiting in preparation for the meeting and in hopes that it went over smoothly, and hopefully for the better. She called in General Haddock as a mediator between the two kingdoms, he always was always level-headed and had earned her trust long ago.

The walk to the throne room would have been longer had it not been for Kai but it did get awkward at times, not just the looks that were thrown at Luna but the ones were thrown at the Admiral's way, himself, but it's nothing he wasn't used to. With the arrival at the throne room doors, Kai entered to announce the arrival of the Coronites.

"Your Majesty, may I present the arrival of Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel of Corona," Kai announced

The throne room doors open and Eugene and Rapunzel enter.

"I also present your Majesty with Corona's Fleet Admiral" Kai announces

Cain and Luna entered the throne room.

 _Corona's Fleet Admiral, eh?_ Hiccup mused as he gauged the man. _This should prove… entertaining_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes: I wish to thank my William563 for his hard work in editing as well as beta reading this chapter. I'd also like to thank my readers for your reviews and i can assure you that you'll find out more on the characters as we progress throughout the story. Now with that said... Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Ch. 1_**

In old Europe, legends and rumors spread rampantly like wildfire across the open plains. While some rumors are nothing more than tall-tales, created by those who love telling stories, but there is one immutable truth that runs across the land. Yet no matter how true it may be, it seems like a legend. A simple truth: the horse gave us dominion over the land and the ship over the sea but dominion over the clear blue skies came from the dragon.

In the year of our Lord 1520 A.D. peace roams across the land and yet some places still show the scars of not only the Great War, which gripped the continent for seven years, but also the Great Plague also known as "The Black Death." Over a hundred years have passed since the Great Plague gripped the land and over thirty years since the Great House War ceased, and Europe finally has a chance to heal from all the destruction and chaos. Unfortunately, for some of the houses, they may never get the opportunity to recover.

Before the Seven Years' War, there were seven great families, with two minor ones, which ruled over the land: Berringer, Arryn, Casterly, Greymane, Tully, Martell, Westergaard, Grimmborn, and Haddock. The war's history was shrouded in mystery; everyone was a hero and a villain. Who were the aggressors and victims? All common questions asked surrounding every great war. One thing was sure; **_NO_** family was spared during or after the war. War is a cruel mistress; she may prosper some while leaving others in chaos and ruin.

Each house suffered significant damage that they may be unable to recover from; Berringer's fleet was decimated in the Forbidden North by the Haddocks. Casterly was splintered from its fight with Arryn and Tully. The Greymanes were shattered from attacks from the Westergaards but were still able to do some damage, allowing the Grimmborns to fend off an invasion from House Westergaard. House Martell had one of its port cities burned to the ground thanks to Berringer.

With all this destruction and devastation there was some good to come out of the Seven Years' War; with the Haddock fleet helping in the Battle of Iceland Strait, the Martells invited the Haddocks to the peace table to negotiate an alliance for the houses. Even after defeating house Tyrell, the Grimmborns allowed the Tyrells to keep a portion of their land. As several house families prepared for the long road of recovery ahead, others are in utter disarray.

The Berringers, Casterlys, and Greymanes suffered the heaviest causalities in the war, and only a handful of each household remained, resulting in all three families abandoning their ancestral home and go into hiding, never to seen or heard from again. House Arryn and Westergaard were a bit more fortunate in that they only lost a little more than half their forces, unlike the Arryns, the Westergaards lost a couple of the main house members in the war. After the war, the Arryns were able to negotiate a peace treaty with its neighbors to the west.

While not completely unscathed: house Martell, Haddock, Tully and Grimmborn suffered minor to moderate damage during the war. In the Avondale convention, the Haddocks and Martells came to the peace table and an agreeance on an alliance but worried about a possible threat in the near future or a death in the family the Martells offered a single condition to the Haddocks for both their future endeavors.

The King proposed that should there ever come a day when the Nation is ever ruled by a queen the Haddocks would offer them an upcoming chief to be married to the queen. In exchange the Haddocks would command the armies and navy of the Martell kingdom of Arendelle. Naturally, boons and counter-proposals were made on top of the settlement. After much back and forth the two families came to an agreement that they penned and signed,

" ** _We the the heads of houses Haddock and Martell foreswear that the heir of House Haddock is to be wed to a future Queen of House Martell should a son of Martell refuse the throne or be seen as unfit to lead. Henceforth, House Haddock will hold the honour of Commander of the Army and Navy in Arendelle as compensation and as gratitude, for their assistance in House Martell's fight against the Berringers in the Seven Years' War. Today we will also commence trade of men and material between the two houses._** ** _We hope this alliance will bring forth strength, stability and prosperity to both Houses and Kingdoms. May the Union of these two houses be blessed in the sight of our Lord and stand with Honor and Courage._**

 ** _Semper Fidelis est omne tempus._**

 _ **Signed**_

 ** _Vladimir Haddock,, Olsen Martell, Stoick Haddock, Agnar Martell and Spitlout Jorgenson._** "

While the signing of the Savengarde accords, in the Avondale convention, was underway, House Tully was looking to regain some ground; even if they had not suffered considerable losses in military power, they lost trading partners with the Greymanes and Tyrells along with their port cities. House Tully, with a bit of hope, sent envoys to strike up a trade agreement with the neighboring kingdom. They never expected to receive such positive feedback from their sister nation.

It's been over thirty years since the Seven Years' War and for the first time in what seems like an eternity, old Europe finally gets the long-awaited peace it so rightfully deserves. Though peace reigns supreme throughout the land, there are those who, instead of maintaining order, harbor bitterness and hatred of the peace and looks to disrupt it. The family of Shadows is one such group.

A tall, slender man, dressed in black with hair as dark as night and complexion almost as white as snow but with a silver hue, known as "Pitch" glosses over the world from the shadows. With a smile the devil himself would be proud of; Pitch ponders over the state of the world, "Ahh, Earth, such a cute little world and yet it's missing something…" he rubs his chin before looking at the blue world and continues, "a touch of fear."

Pitch reaches for the globe to unleash his power of fear and darkness unto the world but retracts his hand still maliciously grinning stating, "What kind of person would I be if didn't allow the people a chance to recover from the chaos and disorder that befell them a few years prior. Besides, what's the point if it's not a spectacle?" Then proceeds to fold both his arms behind his back and slowly encircles the globe wondering what to do or rather what shall he do to them.

While Pitch was pondering his thoughts on the how to spread his fear, Eris, his wife, came to greet him. Like her husband, Eris was a beautiful slender woman with long, flowing, raven black hair; wearing a colorful tunic of Night. Her complexion was also pale but with a turquoise hue. If there's one thing that Eris loved to spread it was chaos and destruction however possible. Some people even worshipped her as a goddess earning her the nickname "the Goddess of Chaos." Eris strode into the constellation room with a gleam in her eye.

Upon seeing his wife in such a good mood Pitch gave a sly grin for he knew that when Eris is happy; a 'beautiful death' will soon fall upon the world below. With the tips of his fingers brought together Pitch greeting his wife, "Good afternoon my dear, what has you in such a great mood? you're absolutely glowing."

Eris, beaming with a smile so huge it could send an armada of ships ablaze, gladly answers her husband "All the destruction, the chaos spreading over the land for the last hundred and twenty-four years was just so… **_RIVETING_** _!"_

Pitch upon seeing the contentment on his wife's face, walks over, caresses Eris' face and whispers "My beautiful evening star, biological warfare is no easy task; be proud of the damage you caused in the world."

"Oh, I am proud of the work I've done, and I'm eagerly waiting for the chance to spread chaos and destruction even further. This never felt like a job because I love what I do and I enjoy watching the humans squirm," Eris proudly proclaims.

Pitch's face lights up with all the love he has for this woman utters, "There's the lady I fell in love with." He closes the distance and kisses her.

Once the kiss is broken Eris asks, "What about you my shining supernova? Orchestrating the Seven Years' War was quite ingenious if you ask me."

With a slight chuckle, Pitch responds "Thank you, my dear; it was nothing really. You laid down the foundation making my job easier."

"Think nothing of it my sweet," Eris replies. Having his thoughts race back to him, Pitch glances back at the Earth. Seeing her husband facial expression, Eris asks, "Something on your mind, you've been glancing back and forth between me and the world?"

Appreciating the worry she has for him, Pitch slow walks towards the globe and answers, "As devious as I am, I often wonder about battle statistics and so on." He smacks his lips and changes the subject, "Tell me, when it comes to the Seven Years' War what was your favorite part?"

Eris took a moment to ponder her husband's question for in that particular war they both had their hands full, but luckily, she had a response, "Hmm if I had to choose out of the whole war I'd have to say the Battle of Riders Pass."

"The Grimmborns' victory over the Tyrells in a Hannibal style ambush, very refreshing and an excellent choice from the war;" Pitch mused over Eris' selection of contest.

Eris then replied, "what about you pitch; what was your favorite part in this war."

"I'd have to say the Battle of Iceland Strait," Pitch answers.

"How come?" Eris uttered.

Pitch continued, "That battle could have taken a turn for the worst, the Martells made a strategic error when positioning their fleet and had the Arryns delivered on their promise to help the Berringers; both the Haddock and Martell fleet would have been annihilated." He smirks "Though, it is also possible that we might have seen Stoick the Vast actually give into becoming a Berserker. That would have been entertaining."

Eris recalled a stray thought that had always bothered her, "Two interesting points of battle but to shift our disscussion what I don't understand is why after defeating the Tyrells did the Grimmborns allow them to keep a portion of their land?"  
"Are you really asking such an obvious question?" Pitch uttered with a slight turn to look at Erin. "My dear, for humanity, generosity is nothing more than a formality; a way to show goodness while hiding your motives."

Smiling Eris comes upon the truth, "Ahhh! For the Grimmborns are following an old proverb; _after the war, make allies_." Eris sighed seductively, "I don't know when or where but I will love to see this world burn once more. How do you plan to top the previous war and watch this world burn?"

"I will answer that question with this proverb: _there's a time to plant, a time_ _to water and a time to harvest_ ," Pitch replies. Eris raises an eyebrow in slight confusion for she didn't understand what Pitch was getting at. "Simply put dear all great plans start by sowing seeding." He continued.

"If I hear you correctly, what you're saying is if we want something done right we have to do it ourselves," Eris replied with a succulent smirk, her core warming at the thought.

"Exactly," Pitch declares before continuing "but once we set foot on Earth we may need someone to speak for us. Other than that, we will be able to have our fun. Show some restraint for the beginning."

Eris smiling most maliciously says, "I will have no problems with those orders my dark star."

And so Pitch and Eris descend upon Earth in what seems like a thousand years. Once their feet have touched ground zero of this world, they began the work they loved so much. Eight years, after the war in 1492, Pitch and Eris' son J.G. Facilier was born.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I wanna thank all the people who take the time to review this story and if u have any questions feel free to ask. I again would like to give a big thank you and shout out to my editor and beta reader William563.**

* * *

Ch. 2

 _T_

 _hose who heed the proverbs of the wise shall receive a blessing and shall bless those around them._

 _He who heeds not the words of the wise shall suffer; chaos and ruin shall follow thereafter._

 _No one shall find safety nor escape the light of truth._

Pitch, the embodiment of fear itself, began pacing the floors of the Observation Room restlessly. Pitch normally had no trouble sleeping, but lately he had been plagued by dreams and his instincts were trying to tell him something. His mind races on the meaning of his dreams; the only thing he receives is an ominous foreboding of the future.

Pitch finally stopped pacing long enough to sit and collect his thoughts.

" _I know I never expected to be father or even dreamed of becoming one. but I thought I'd be, well… happier. Though to be fair, it's only been few years since my son was born. I love Eris and Facilier with every part of my being, but sometimes I wonder if what I'm doing is out of love or for my own selfish desires. Whatever the case may be; the future belongs to those who believe they can make a difference,"_ He pondered this from his chair before looking at the globe.

He smirked before speaking aloud, "Heh, looks like there's no rest for the wicked."

Pitch rises from his seat, his insecurities now buried in the dark recesses of his mind once more, and strolls around the globe muttering, "Now that I'm done sulking where shall I plant my seed of insurance…"

He paused musing over the possibilities to spread fear and chaos but he then proceeds to spin the globe smiling maliciously he says, "So many choices I can't decide where to spread the fear, time for some fun" Pitch snickers while he summons three darts, tossing them at the spinning globe "heh, nothing like a great game to shake things up a bit." The globe slowly spins to a standstill once all darts hit their mark, Pitch marveled upon each dart and where they landed. Witnessing the fruits of his labor he took a stroll to the globe removing each dart individually while planning the fun he'll have. "Well, well, I didn't expect to yield such positive results. I must say this is surprising. Not only the Chinese Province of Wu and Martell House but also the uncharted North American Continent." He smiles very meticulously and crushes the darts till they vanish before continuing, "Just image the fun I'm going to have with natives and colonials alike, their fear is bountiful in my eyes and I intend to reap the harvest." Relishing the thought of spreading a pandemic Pitch calms himself for he knew _**mistakes to those who rush**_ _**emotionally**_ ; with his arms folded and one hand on his chin Pitch begins meditating on where to start.

After several minutes of rendering his thoughts, an idea was sparked in his head. Pitch declares, "Swords and shields are so last millennium. I think it's time for an upgrade." Snapping his fingers, Pitch calls upon his black sand and he creates a door tied to the darkness. Upon entering it; the door disappears returning to the sands from whence it came, teleporting Pitch to the time and place he needs to go. Pitch is actually quite the gift giver at times and the latest to receive one of his gifts would receive something truly special.

The growth of the Chinese country side has been astounding, even with inner provincial wars and smaller conflicts the three kingdoms have had with each other. Progress has not halted nor has the peace each province has with the other. Within the Middle Kingdom lie the providences of Wu and Chu; the days of strife have long since passed and both provinces have entered an age of peace and prosperity. At the heart of Wu is the blooming port city of Gongmen City. Though Wu is a part of the Middle Kingdom, a royal family and certain traditions are still in place.

Yet the Shen dynasty, who have Gongmen city for almost a hundred years, made their citizens feel honored to be a part of the Wu providence. Since Gongmen was a port city, it was a bustling place for trader of all creeds and nations to come and sell their goods in a fair market. It's said that sometime during the day, the Shen family comes out from their ancestral home and walk among the commoners sometimes even helping those who needed it no matter how small it was. The Shen dynasty lived by the love of their people. The winds of change, however; would begin to blow in a strange and new direction for this prosperous little city. It was late in the morning when Pitch arrived in Gongmen City, having exited and dispersed the sands from which he entered; Pitch took a stroll around the docks and markets surrounding the ports of Gongmen. He knew that he arrived at the perfect time for his machinations, for he perceives an orchard field that's ripe for the picking. With the vision in mind, he seeks out his target with a grin so malicious it would've given the grim reaper chills. Upon taking his walk among the "common folk"; Pitch took a massive inhale before chuckling, spinning and speaking, "Look at all the little wonders, my only dream was to be believed in but… its times like this I relish in the ability to remain unseen."

Walking along the stone highways and byways of Gongmen City, hearing the incandescent chatter of the people along the docks and in the marketplace something catches Blacks' eye before it vanishes. Pitch ponders quickly on what he saw and decides to investigate in hopes of having fun. His interest was well rewarded for Pitch discovers the royal family out and about.

Putting a hand on his chin and with a raised eyebrow he proclaims, "Well, la dee da… this should prove… entertaining." Pitch then takes a step back from the family ensuring the coming events will be in his favor; he is patient, to a certain degree, for he wants to cultivate the harvest of fear when everything is at the peak of perfection. Pitch is very meticulous in his approach on fear, knowing a good observation is sometimes the best route. Seeing the bigger picture is most beneficial in his eyes. Even though people may not believe in him, Pitch uses that to his advantage enabling him to be more fruitful in his endeavors. Pitch successfully instills fear into the greater portion of the people throughout the city. It's no wonder why the master of fear and darkness always has a slight smile on his face.

While Pitch maintains his momentary idle vigil, it grows late into the morning and Lord Shen Lee is still making his rounds in the shopping district. Making his way along the docks Lord Shen approaches the aptly named ship Redemption; a trading boat of the Wai brothers. The Wai brothers were no ordinary traders. Wai Jin and his twin Wai Yin were practically geniuses but unfortunately Jin inherited their father's temper, landing him in jail for two years. Glancing over his shoulder, after tying down the cargo for the next voyage, he notices Lord Shen standing on the dock. Jin faces Lord Shen giving a respectful bow saying, "Good morning milord, what brings you to our humble abode."

Being the gracious leader that he is, Lord Shen responds, "I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to check in on the greatest trader this providence has to offer."

Sensing that Lord Shen wasn't completely honest Jin took the liberty of going shore side closing the distance between him and Lord Shen and stated bluntly, "This isn't a social call. Nor are you here to view my traded goods. if I may be so bold to ask, why are you really here?"

Jin may have had a temper but he was no fool. Shen Lee could do nothing but smile, replying, "I'm a terrible liar aren't I." Jin in just nods while Lord Shen continued, "I'm actually here hoping that your brother is around, and the blueprints we talked about are complete."

Quickly turning to his quartermaster, Jin states, "you're in charge until I return." Returning to face Lord Shen; Jin responds, "He should be in the shop, if not he's probably working on some random experiment. Let me take you to him."

"Very well, lead the way," lord Shen utters. Leading the way with Lord Shen Lee in tow it isn't long before they reach the Wai brother's modest shop. Upon arriving at the Wai brother's shop they hear the sound of rattles and clanks; fearing the worst and the safety of both his brother and lord Shen, Jin kindly asks lord Shen to wait outside for moment.

Shen nods in understanding and Jin proceeds to enter the shop shouting, "Hey Yin, you ok?"

Yin not only hears his brother but shouts from the back room, "I'm fine, I'll be out in a sec."

Yin was focused or rather he needed to be focused, for this part of his work was dangerous, he was messing around with some volatile chemical in hopes that some could be mixed or help the public. Yin held a beaker in one hand and a test tube in the other; proceeds to pour the test tube contents into the beaker. Immediately a small explosion of smoke billowed out hitting him in the face while filling up the room he occupied. Yin runs out the room with a cough and waving his hand to dispel the smoke. Even the sight of his brother's state Jin asked, "Do you need me to open the door?" Still with a slight cough Yin nods as Jin proceeds to open the front door as well as some windows venting the shop dispelling the smoke that had built up a bit. After a few minutes Yin's composure returned to him which provoked his brother to ask, "What in the world was that?" with a wave of his hand Yin quipped, "Ah that was just another failed experiment; note to self: never mix **sulfur phosphate dioxide and hydrogen peroxide**."

Jin smiles and shakes his head, uttering, "If you're done trying to kill yourself for the day: Lord Shen is here." Eyes widening, Yin replies, "He is? What are you waiting for? Send him in." Not wanting to disappoint his little twin brother, he calls Lord Shen to enter. With a respectful bow Yin Wai welcomes the Head of Gongmen City into their shop.

"There's no need for formalities among friends, a good morning to you and most gracious thank you to you, Yin. Are the designs I ordered ready?" Lord Shen inquired.

Walking over to nearby by cabinet Yin grabs the blueprints answering, "Yes they are but we've hit a bit of a snag."

Curiosity piqued, Shen lee asks, "What kind of snag and is it fixable?"

Ever the quick tongue they both were Jin speaks up, "It needs a large amount of black powder and the shipment we ordered is late."

"Hmm," Lord Shen mused with acceptance, "We will have to postpone the fireworks until it arrives, it's still possible with the blueprints completed. Let me know the minute the shipment arrives so we can get started." The brother both bowed in agreement and with respect. After the brief conversation with the Wai brothers Lord Shen exited the shop continuing his rounds in the city until he made his way back to the ancestral palace.

Pitch, with the usual grin on his face, ponders to himself, " _So, milord Shen is missing black powder to complete the fireworks he and the Wai brothers designed. That's certainly one way to light 'em up, nothing like a good light show to entertain masses. I do wonder if there's another way to fire on them? he did say that the order was late. If I recall, Milord Shen Lee has a son. Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better._ "Pitch, after some thought, decides to wait for the arrival of the shipment in the shadows if only temporarily; he still plans on causing a bit of mischief while he waits.

Several hours pass and the ship carrying the cargo of black powder had finally arrived from the north. Realizing the shipment had docked, it wouldn't take Pitch long to seize his opportunity when it came knocking. Sure enough, the trader was taking in the newly arrived order in his shop had let down his guard. Taking a page from Eris' playbook, Pitch formed a hollow trader's skin. Merging with his newly created cloak he strolls up to the shop keeper with a slight grin and his game face on. Hearing the shop's bell ring Mister Phu Xang proceeds to welcome his customer,

"Welcome to Phu Xang's Warehouse how may I help yo…" Noticing the customer in front of him, he thought he was going crazy, for standing in his shop was…another Phu Xang?! Surely the shop owner wasn't going mad and was in his right mind; he then asks, "Who are you?"

Pitch with his ever-growing grin responds, "Oh you know…" before knocking Mister Phu out and continuing "a real fucking shopkeeper." Taking the shop ledger and pen Pitch, or in this case Mr. Bane Phu, approaches the newly docked Tao Tei. The Captain steps off the ship greeting Bane with a firm handshake.

Bane, with his curiosity rising, asks, "Neither You nor your crew are ones to be late, the Shop's ledger has you arriving at noon what kept you?"

With a slight rub of his forehead the Captain answers, "We encountered bandits and some rogue winds that put us behind a couple hours."

Bane gives a respectful nod to the captain before informing him, "Well its better late than never, I'll mark the ledger on your arrival and I won't dock your pay."

The captain was relieved but he did find it strange, naturally is curiosity rose provoking him to ask, "Normally Mister Phu wouldn't hesitate to dock our pay if we were late so who are you?" Not missing a beat, the ever crafty Bane responds, "I'm Bane Phu, a friend of Mister Phu Xang, Mr. Phu felt terribly ill and needed someone to watch the shop. Besides I believe its bad business to dock someone pay for being late. Situations and circumstances changes things beyond our control and if our plans can't or won't change then we need to change ourselves." Putting a hand on his chin, the captain reflects on what Bane said.

After a moment's thought the Captain informs Bane, "I can see why Mr. Phu sent for you; you sir, are wise beyond your years."

Having a smile on his face Bane gives a respectful bow saying, "Thank you, now if I'm correct this shipment is for the Wai brothers?"

"Yes sir, three and a half thousand pounds of black powder as promised and ordered by the Wais," the captain mentions.

"Well then, I shall inform the Wai brothers posthaste," Bane utters before continuing, "hopefully we can get this cargo unloaded by nightfall."

After his conversation at the Tao Tei, Bane rushes over to the Wai brothers shop informing them of the arrival of their order. With the extra help from not only the Wai Brothers and Bane, the crew of the Tao Tei unloaded the cargo of black powder in just under two hours. Having unloaded the Tao Tei, Yin immediately sends for Lord Shen to begin working on the project, it was late in the afternoon and time was not on their side. Not wanting to remain idle Lord Shen hurried to the Wai brothers' shop the moment he received word of the shipment's arrival. Once arriving Lord Shen was quickly updated on Bane and the situation on Mr. Phu.

In the all the hustle and bustle, Lord Shen young teenage son, Shen Rai, followed to satiate his curiosity. Remembering being at that age Lord Shen allowed his son to watch and admire the secret project they've been working on for weeks. Grateful for his father allowing him this opportunity Shen Rai sat back and observed, knowing one day he'd have to perform this task to the people. Being the ever watchful and meticulous person Bane was, he kept an eye on Lord Shen's son. The project was now completed but daylight was fading fast they'd have to gamble on a single trial test run before presenting it. Being risky, Lord Shen took the chance and prepped the project and readied for the test run. Having the project loaded onto a boat, Lord Shen took a precautionary measure should the test fail and explode, the open waters would be their saving grace.

Anchoring the ship a few miles out, Lord Shen brought forth a strange box preparing themselves for what's ahead; he commences to light the "fuse" as he called it. The spark of the fuse surged forward once lit, after reaching the box, everyone began shielding their faces. From the minute the spark reached the box a screeching noise and an explosion was heard, and then smoke enveloped the ship. Not wanting to call it a failure Jin climbed not only to escape the smokes chokehold but also gain a perspective on what just occurred.

From his vantage point, all Jin could see was smoke; wanting to ensuring not only the safety of his brother but the leader as well Jin gave a hardy shout, "You guys alright? if you're not dead sound off."

With only bits of smoke lingering and both Yin Wai and Shen Lee were recovering from a bit of a coughing fit, took a breath before responding with a loud, "HERE" backed up with a cough. Knowing that his passengers were safe he began scanning the deck of the ship, he noticed something that surprised him enough to climb down. Once his feet touched the deck he was greeted with a "well" from his brother.

Jin smiled turning to Lord Shen informing him, "I've got some good news, the box test was a success…."

"That's great we should start production right awa…,"

Lord Shen was interrupted when Jin held up a held stopping him before continuing his news "while the test was a success the box is unusable for the works of fire that was on display"

"Did you say works of fire?" Lord Shen asked curiously.

With a blink of his eyes Jin replied, "I did why do you ask milord?"

Having the most earsplitting smile on his face Lord Shen informs, "I know what we shall call this project."

Their curiosity piqued both Wai brothers lean in closer asking, "What shall it be called?"

"Firstly; I want to thank all of you in these endeavors and we shall call it Fireworks," Lord Shen Said in continuation. The Wai brothers nodded in agreement for they thought it was a good and logical name for what they all pitched in to invent. Looking up into the horizon, Jin notices the sun setting and recommends that they head back to port before they run out of day light. Yin and Lord Shen agreed and Jin turned the ship about heading for port. While on the way Shen ask Yin, "Think we can make enough fireworks for the upcoming New Year to entertain the public?"

Giving a sly grin Yin responds, "Milord, I believe we'll give a show they'll never forget." Hearing this information really brought a bit of relief and a slight smile to Lord Shen. The three pulled into port shortly after sunset with the knowledge of an eventful way to reign in the New Year.

Bane mused over the sight he just witnessed the box, in which the Wai Brothers and Lord Shen loaded on the boat and lit, released fire and exploded in midair; even if some of the projectiles went erratic making a splashes in the bay or exploding above the deck, he was quite impressed. The cogs in Banes head were now spinning as they made their way back to the palace. He was wondering on how to improve on the entertaining display he witnessed. While pondering his scheme, he glanced over at the lord's young son. Inspiration hit him like a freight train causing him to think out loud, "I guess the question I should be asking is: who can improve on it?" Having finished his thought; they arrived at the palace.

Bane showed to be patient and waited until Lord Shen and the Wai brothers were in deep conversation to make his move. Luckily it didn't take those three long to talk about future designs of the fireworks and not wanting to disturb them Shen Rai exited the room, not noticing Bane Phu.

Noticing the young lord exiting his father's study he calls him over "Lord Shen Rai a moment of your time please."

Hearing his name and not wanting to be rude, Shen Rai approaches Bane with a bit of caution asking, "You wished to see me." Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Bane revealed a bag with about fifty pounds of black power and handed it to the young lord. A bit confused and taken aback Shen Rai takes the gift given to him in response. "Thank you but we already have plenty of black powder."

Shaking his head Bane mentions, "This is your personal stash of powder: do with it as you please; let no one touch it for I believe it will one day unite all of China."

Taking a quick glance at the bag in his hand, the young lord's curiosity was piqued as he lean in closer asking Bane, "Please explain."

With a malicious grin and quick _Gotcha_ to himself Bane continues, "It is my personal belief that what you hold in your hand will someday unite China and protect her from outside forces. Sure your father will use it but it will be wasted on the masses for nothing more than a fireworks display. You, Shen Rai, will unite the people of China with the black powder we've given you. Before you attempt anything I highly recommend that you study up on what the powder can do."

The ideas that were flowing through the young lord's head brought a small grin to his face and saying, "I'll take your advice into consideration. Thank you." Not wanting him to get caught, Bane replies, "you're welcome now, run along before you get caught standing out in the open." With simple nod of his head, Shen Rai retired to his quarters and Bane made his way back to the shop. As soon as he turned the corner, of course, Bane Phu was no more and Pitch returned to the fray. A slight chuckle and a roll of his shoulders, he shed his mortal skin. Summoning his sand door, he quickly exited not only Gongmen City but the mortal realm as well, returning to the celestial plain from where he came. Unbeknownst to Pitch the Shen family's soothsayer was just waking from one of her naps even if she couldn't see pitch see thought she saw something leave the palace, Quinn Mai would have to keep a watchful eye on Lord Shen's family.

Several months later, after Pitch returned from Gongmen City, Pitch sits at the breakfast table with Eris and their young son Facilier. Pitch loves his family, but keeps thinking to himself about the dreams that plague his sleep, which is why he's been more active as of late. Eris notices the toll on Pitch's face and worried about her husband's health she speaks up on this matter, "You've been a lot more active on earth then you'd normally be; is something wrong dear?"

With a long sigh and Pitch looks at the beauty that is his wife and in response, "nothing escapes you my dear what gave it away?"

Looking at Pitch, she could see nearly everything, "I can tell your tired, the bags under your eyes are about to hit the floor. Why are you working so much? please tell me I wanna help you."

Having given a small chuckle and a genuine smile run across his face for the love of his life Pitch answers her, "A man's got to provide for his family and I'm helping you out because Facilier takes up most of your time and you hardly _go out to earth anymore but more than that I'm trying to occupying my mind because I'm plagued by a dream that terrifies me to the core and keeps me from sleep."_

 _Rubbing his back in a soothing manner Eris then puts her head on his shoulders and replies, "I'm sorry about this honey but working yourself to death won't put your mind at ease, what you need is some sleep why don't you take the day off and spend some time with your son I'm sure you'll both benefit from it and besides Facilier misses his father. I'm curious what was the dream about?"_

 _Still smiling at Eris, Pitch answers, "Thank you my love. You're right I think its best I take the day off this stress is not good for me nor the family. As for the dream, I can't tell you yet for it's too traumatizing. I'll tell you when I'm ready."_

 _Eris in a moment of understanding just nods before looking at her husband and capturing his lips with hers in a small kiss before releasing uttering, "Alright, now go have fun spending time with our son."_

 _Not wanting to disappoint his wife, Pitch decides to have a good day with his son. They spent a few hours playing various games and getting to know each other and little past lunch Pitch decides to take Facilier to the Global Observation Room, or G.O.R. for short, and show him the ropes. Pitch being the good father that he is, tells young Facilier about the world they'll see. For such a young boy Facilier was a fast learner. Before long Facilier has his head in a book while Pitch checked on the local news for anything he may have missed or further development that occurred in his absence. The first thing that caught his eye was this headline "_ _ **Pungvue village raided, Panda clan vanished, Future leader banished!"**_ _Pitch thought to himself._ _well that didn't take him long. Better keep an eye out for further developments. No, Eris told me to take a break from work and that's what I plan to do. I better leave this alone for now._

 _Taking a quick glance at Facilier, who was face deep into a book on historical politics; and thinking on what Eris said Pitch calls over his son, "Hey JG come here I wanna show you something."_

 _Hearing his father call him over Facilier closes the book and sets it down on a nearby table before walking over and responding, "Yes dad, what do you need?"_

 _Glad that he finally took some time to spend with his son Pitch gave a genuine smile to Facilier before speaking, "I wanted to show this article that broke the world news but I must ask what book were you reading?"_

 _"Eh," JG said with a shrug of his shoulders "it was just a little something on the politics throughout history."_

 _"Hmm," Pitch ponder for a sec before continuing "you truly are my son because that was the first book I picked up when I was your age. Know this my son, before you ever go down to Earth, the politics of the few is the same with the politics of the many. It's about managing not only your resources but man power as well."_

 _Taking a moment to absorb the little bit of wisdom his father gave him; once everything was processed JG spoke his mind, "Let's see if I got this right, you're saying that everything boils down to how well everything is managed from politics to men and materials all with just your words?"_

Nodding his head in approval, Pitch answers, "Well done, my son, I'm so proud of you I intentionally left it vague to gauge whether or not you'd catch what I'd left out." Picking up JG, placing him in the chair near the monitors, Pitch began showing Facilier the article he had been reading.

Upon reading the article his dad pulled up JG began to ponder to himself on it as the cog spun, " _Hmm, this is very interesting indeed I bet mom or dad had something to do with this. I wonder if I could do their job better. Hmm, I only need the opportunity"_

Pitch, wanting to take full advantage of Eris' advice, starting thinking of ways he and his son could spend time together. Without even knowing it inspiration hit him like lightning, he quickly wrote a note and left it where Eris could find it. Turning back to Facilier, Pitch asks, "Hey JG, do you wanna go on a little trip?"

JG's eyes lit up with excitement, as he answered, "I would love too, anything's better than staying cooped up in this house." With a slight chuckle Pitch took hold of his young son's hand opening the black sands and proceeded towards their destination.

A few hours later Eris arrives home from another day on the job; taking a moment to relax and relieved she's home she calls out, "Pitch, JG, I'm home." Hearing no response from either her son or husband, Eris proceeds to investigate where they could've gone. After several minutes of searching the house she made her way to the observation room thinking to herself, " _I was sure I'd find the boys in here or at least asleep together after the day they had. Hmm, where could they be?_ " A small piece of paper, lying on a table in the room, catches the corner of her eye. Thinking that this will answer her questions, she walks towards the table picking up the paper and notices that it's a note from Pitch reading, _**Taking a little trip with JG be home soon, love Pitch**_. Thankful that Pitch is heeding her advice to this extent is astounding and a small smile crept on her face knowing that she finally has a day to herself for some much needed R & R.

Pitch and Facilier's timing in Arendelle couldn't be more perfect. The once sleeping fjords awoke to the sounds of spring. Warming the land with its illuminous ray, the sun greets the valley while kissing the sky melting away the cold yet revealing its beauty left behind. Colors of every hue and shade blossom upward praising the sun, dancing gracefully in the warming breeze. All the while small clouds glide across the towering fjords. Perfect, peaceful; nothing disturbing the serene landscape.

This could only mean one thing; Arendelle's Spring Festival was in full swing. The sounds of stall venders shouting "Try this and try that." While an aroma of nourishments fill the air. To those young and pure at heart this is a magical time of the year. Even in disguise this is the most fun Pitch has had in years and he couldn't think of a better person to spend it with than his son. As much fun as they're having something seemed a bit off to them about this year's festivities; curiosity piqued they began digging on the cause of this year's somber mood. Hoping to get some clarity Pitch asked the baker, the blacksmith, the traders, anyone and everyone he can think of but no such luck. It was as if either they are tight lipped refusing to disclose any information on their King or they're showing great loyalty for any rumors or gossip about the King would have almost irreversible consequences.

Sensing his father's growing concerns and failure Facilier took it upon himself to ask around. Having only an inkling of where to begin he thought it best to ask the guards. Making his rounds back to the castle JG spotted a guard he figured he'd ask. Walking up the man guarding his post Facilier spoke up, "Excuse me…"

Unfortunately, Facilier was interrupted and grab from behind by a voice uttering, "There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Taken back a bit JG came face to face with another small child and doesn't know if he should thank him or punch him.

Before JG could answer the guardsmen responds, "Finally found your friend Luke."

With a nod of his head and an earsplitting smile Luke replies, "Yes sir, I was hoping to run into either Schneider or his dad after getting separated in the crowd."

Giving a slight grin the guard answers, "Run along and have fun you two. Do you have a meeting place should you get lost?"

Not missing a beat Luke fires back, "I believe Mr. Schneider said something about meeting at the water fountain in the town square."

The Guard gives a nod of approval before sending the two children on their merry way and just before they're out of ear shot he shouts "Stay out of trouble Luke."

Luke waved off the guard shouting back "Sure thing, have a nice day Pvt. Grimmborn!"

No sooner than the moment when they turned a corner and out of sight of the guards Luke shook Facilier a bit asking, " **Are you thick in the head**?"

In a shocked response after gaining his composer momentarily JG responds, "WHAT?"

Letting his grasp of JG loosen, Luke sighs before explaining "if there's one person you **don't** mess with its Ryker Grimmborn," giving JG a friendly poke of his forehead.

Rubbing his forehead a bit JG asks, "Who are you exactly?"

The sharp-tongued child that he is quickly replies, "Where are my manners, I'm Luke Birenger. What's your name?"

"John Schneider," JG uttered before continuing "how did you know I was a Schneider?"

Giving a slight shrug Luke responds, "mmm it was just a guess, you looked like one that's all."

With a roll of his eyes John utters a sarcastic "right" before saying, "I guess I should be thanking you for intervening."

Waving his hand Luke responds, "Think nothing of it, but I think its best that we head to that water fountain lest anyone get suspicious."

John could do nothing but give a nod of his head uttering "lead the way."

Several moments later, after making their way through the ever growing crowd and few wrong turns, John and Luke made it to the town square with the most awe inspiring fountain they've ever seen. Needing to be seen by everyone Luke motions to a nearby bench for them to sit and wait for John's dad to show up. After a few minutes pass, and wanting to take advantage of the opportunity that's been given to him, John asks, "Something has been bothering me all day, what has Arendelle in such a somber mood?"

Letting out a heavy groan before rubbing the back of his neck Luke answers, "Well where to start..." Giving a sigh and looking down Luke continues "my dad told me that the King and Queen are unable to have children."

Blinking for a moment to process what he heard, John then shouts, "You're telling me that the reason this beautiful kingdom is in such a mood is because King and Queen are lacking in the children department?"

"Shhhhh, keep your voice down," Luke utters before continuing "there's more to it than that, they've been but I heard if they don't produce an heir within the next two years then…."

"Then what," John asks.

"Then King Agnar's crown will be stripped from him and either his uncle or brother will be crowned King of Arendelle. His back's against the wall and time… is not on his side but you didn't hear it from me."

Pondering on all he heard John spoke, "I'm speechless, Luke the way you put it, this whole thing is just fucked up. Isn't there anything you can do to help save his crown?" With a longing sigh Luke replies, "I wish there was but in this case we'd need a miracle."

After about a half hour of searching for John, Pitch found him sitting on a bench waiting patiently knowing that he would come for him its strange but he was just so relieved to see his son safe and sound. "John," Pitch shouts.

John, seeing his father standing in front of him, waves before greeted by the biggest hug imaginable. "Dad are you ok?" John utters. Releasing the hug slightly Pitch looks at John saying, "I was so worried where'd you run off to?"

Looking his father in the eyes John answers, "I'm sorry dad I saw that you were having trouble, so I wanted to help you, does that make me a bad son?"

Shaking his head Pitch answers, "No, the fact that you wanted to help me make you an amazing son. You even went the extra mile when we got separated to find a place to wait for me. I'm so proud of you John."

Pitch resumes the hug for a minute before letting go. Rubbing the back of his head John responds, "Dad, please you're gonna make me cry but you should thank Luke. If it wasn't for him I'd still be lost in the crowd."

Turning to the other young boy, sitting beside John, smiling Pitch says, "Thank you Luke for guiding my boy to safety."

Luke, giving Pitch a small grin, waves him off as to say, "no problem."

Looking back at John, Pitch asks, "You ready to head out?" Nodding his head in approval John hops down from the bench, waves goodbye to Luke and walks away with his father.

Before even they can take ten steps out of the town square the reason behind Arendelle's mood hit John like a ton of bricks; he proceeds to shout, "Dad Wait!"

A bit confused as to why his son is acting this way Pitch kneels in front of John asking, "Yes JG, what is it?"

"I know why Arendelle is in such a sour mood," He utters. Pitch leans in closer as if telling John to continue. Continuing John mentions, "It's because the King and Queen don't have kids and they're in danger of losing their crowns."

Shocked by the sudden news that John handed him, Pitch was taken aback slightly. Curiosity was always piqued with him so Pitch had to ask John, "Son, who divulged this information to you?"

Wanting to keep his confidant a secret, John quickly answers, "Pvt. Grimmborn, a local guard who spilled the beans after I asked."

Placing a hand on his chin Pitch thought " _interesting_." Then speaking up again Pitch asks, "JG you ok hanging out with Luke for a while I do a quick errand?"

No sooner when he asked that question John was running off to play and have fun with Luke who was almost still waiting in the town square. Pitch mutters to himself " _I'll take that as a yes. I'm glad you made a friend."_ Taking a few moments to create a plan, he then summons the black sand opening a portal to the castle where he proceeds to wait; until the proper moment to strike.

Several hours later, night has fallen upon the land and the people begin making their way to their homes. On nights where the full moon graces the land with its luminous glow, the air though clear and quiet, leaves a haunting chill over the land. As colossal trees escape the darkness, standing as ghostly shadows peering out into the horizon; waiting to devour the souls of those unfortunate enough to cross its path.

The castle is no different with its ominous silhouette forbearing the luminous moon shining down; except those small illuminous lights along the walls, shining like beacons to guide the lost and forgotten back home. Stepping out of the darkness from whence he came, Pitch strides into the Chamber of Kings where he encounters the young king peering into the starry night sky hoping, praying for a miracle that he may keep the kingdom that he's come to know and love.

Knowing all too well of the king's plight, Pitch strides behind him chuckling as he chastises the man, "Poor King, foolish little king."

Believing that someone is not only watching but talking to him, Agnar turns stepping forward and shouts, "WHO'S THERE?"

Reappearing behind Agnar, Pitch looks out from the balcony then back at Agnar grinning in response, "Such a beautifully quaint little kingdom you have here. Be a shame if you were stripped of it." Hearing the voice again Agnar turns around uttering, "Whoever is doing this I command you to stop be before I call the guards."

Pitch, now having a baleful laugh, as he strides around the king, mocks him further, "Go ahead and call your guards, all they'll see is an empty chamber and king talking to himself. They'll think you've gone crazy. Maybe even strip you of your crown sooner and you'll forever be known as King Agnar the Mad."

Falling to his knees in defeat Agnar ask, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

Pitch shows a grin of victory. He walks up behind Agnar and whispers, "Consider me your miracle, I'm here to help you. I see great potential…and power within you…" Waving his hand, Pitch creates a special potion placing it in Agnar's hands before continuing "here take this; one swig of this will help you keep your throne."

A bit unsure but willing to take a risk Agnar utters under his breath, "Thank you."

Pitch, backing away slowly, smiles whispering "Long live the King" as he fades into darkness. Not hearing the voice surrounding him anymore, Agnar looks at the potion before taking two big swigs of it before parting it from his lips and immediately ran to his queen.

Believing that's enough fun for one day heads for Captain Birenger's house to pick up JG. Pitch, now back in disguise and just missed dinner, picks up JG. John had so much fun with Luke he fell asleep on the couch, after a round of thank you's from both parents, Pitch walks out the house opens the sand portal taking them both home. Upon arriving home and after putting JG to bed Pitch walks into his bedroom to see Eris already asleep. Giving her a kiss on her forehead he quickly changes into his sleepwear and climbs into bed with high hopes that he'll have not only a peace nights rest but what the future will hold.


End file.
